


The Taking of Four Corners

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Continuing Stories [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Virtual Season/Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new school teacher is brought into town by two mysterious women one of whom has a connection to one of the seven. As the women make their home in the town some of the seven just can’t seem to shake the feeling that something is off and that something bad is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Of Dust, Mud and Blood~

**Author's Note:**

> Story one of the Continuing Stories Series  
> An extension of the series and addition of some characters in my other series injected in to the original Old West universe.

Dust, dust and more dust, the trail had been so dry and dusty that Vin tanner felt like he’d never be clean or see clearly again. Dry spells were bad, droughts were worse, this was especially true in the budding town of Four Corners. Farmers on all sides were having trouble with crops. Ranchers and cattle drivers were desperate not only for water but for graze for the cattle. Droughts brought bad moods and bad moods brought fights. The Saloon has seen five in as many hours before Vin decided to go out and patrol the nearby farm. Not that they did patrols often but again with the droughts and rising tempers the seven were making sure the farmers and ranchers were getting along. That along with a recent bank robbery in Red Fork had the seven alert.

Vin’s headed back into town, Ezra had offered to ride out to check the farms to the east. Normally the proprietor of the saloon would not go on such as, as he would put it “Monotonous, menial and foul undertaking” but he had had too many close calls in the saloon and decided he needed a breather, and figured that by the time Vin returned from checking the North his poker game would be over freeing himself to his endeavor.

Vin’s stomach growled, he really hadn’t eaten all day. Breakfast was interrupted by a fight, and he didn’t take anything with him on patrol. Did her risk the salon? Then Again Inez’s quesadillas were worth it. Maybe he should go clean up first. Actually first he would find the others and tell them about the wagon and dust trail coming in. may be nothing, may be trouble.

“Well lordy, lordy look what the cat dragged in” Buck said from his perch on the edge of the desk of the sheriff’s office where JD sat as Vin entered. Chris hung by the door “Wind picking up?”

“Yeah and getting cooler too. Rain’s coming in you can see the clouds moving in. But with all that dust blowing around it may just rain mud. Josiah should get the church ready for all those end of the world fanatics from over that west hill.” Vin said with a smile that cracked the layer of dust that stuck to his face. It gave him uncharacteristic lines around his mouth making him look much older than he was.

Buck laughed.

“Did you let Ezra know that before he headed out?”

“Never got the chance he was riding out as I came in. he’ll be back with the first few drops” Vin laughed

“Great now we have to listen to him whine about ruining another suit” Chris said looking off down the street at the approaching wagon. “Wagon coming in. Buck you might want to see this one”

Buck, JD and Vin looked at each other before heading out. Coming down the street was a covered wagon being pulled by two regal looking horses who looked out of place in front of the run down wagon. The wagon was being driven by a stunning blonde haired woman in a fancy black dress, a small black hat with a long lace weeper and half face covering veil was pinned atop her head at a slight angle. She stopped the wagon in front of the hotel.

“Outfit like that she’s in mourning, maybe recently widowed” JD said as the woman climbed down. Wow she was tall almost as tall as Buck or Nathan. The men watched as she went around the back and opened it up. She helped out the first passenger, an equally stunning sandy brunette. Buck couldn’t help but smile and leer at the way the elegant dark blue dress gave her a wonderful top heavy silhouette. They both turned and helped out the second passenger. This one was modestly dressed in a simple pale grey dress, her bright red hair held back in a plain metal clip.

They noticed the men approach. The red head looked at both the women bit her lip and spoke.

“Thank you so much for all your help. I just wish I didn’t have to put down my horse.: They heard the red head say as the neared. The blonde and the brunette took a more defensive stance that was not unnoticed as the men approached; the red head simply turned and started adjusting stuff in the wagon.

“Hi there Ma’am, Ma’am may we be of any assistance” Buck said eyes still on the brunette even though the blonde was equally beautiful the brunette had a little more assets on top which were amplified by the neckline of her dress.

The red head turned almost knocking into Chris, this caused her to jump and loose her balance. Buck gently caught her arm and steadies her.

“I am so sorry sir” She said “I didn’t mean to”

“It’s ok” Chris said the woman nodded but still stared at the ground.

“You ok Darlin’?” Buck asked, she nodded but didn’t look up

“I’m supposed to see a Mary Travis or a Chris Larabee.”

“I’m Chris” He said slightly confused.

“I’m Ginny Amberley” She said still not fully looking up

Chris smiled “Mary told me you would be coming, she had to go to Riverbend, the desk have arrived”

“That’s good students need desks”

Buck and JD smiled, Mary said there was a teacher coming. There were more kids in the area and talk began of having a school. They had a building all they needed were the supplies and a teacher. Judge Travis had taken care of the supplies and Mary had found a teacher.

“My stuff is all in the wagon.” She said pointing to it.

“We can take you to your new house” Buck said

“That would be nice but the horses belong to these two nice women behind me, Serena and Rose. My Horse was attacked by a rattlesnake two nights ago and I had to put him down. I didn’t know how I was going to get here when they came along and graciously offered help.”

Chris looked at the two women they we cautiously studying the men before them

“You can use the horses for whatever you need right now sugar.” The blonde said her voice think with an accent of the Deep South, Cajun if Chris was correct.

“Thank you” Ginny said as she closed up the back flaps.

“May I drive?” Buck asked.

“Sure” the three ladies said in unison. Ginny looked at the ground again and blushed. Buck climbed up.

“May I ride with you?” Ginny asked

“Of course Darlin’ it’s your wagon.” Buck said extending his hand to help her up. She looked up as he pulled her up. Buck couldn’t help but gasp, her eyes, greener than the fertile grass of spring sparkled in the waning sunlight. Ginny again blushed and looked down as she sat and they headed off. Chris looked over at Vin, silent this entire time. The gunslinger followed the trackers gaze it was firmly planted on the tall southern belle. She looked at Vin and her mouth showed the thinnest hit of a smile. Chris stepped forward.

“I should thank you for bringing our school teacher to us. It’s a big thing for our little town. I wish I could offer you dinner but the restaurant closed last month.” Chris said

“You have a saloon?” The brunette asked her accent was more of a back east one.

“Yeah” JD piped up “but it’s been a bit rough in there lately.”

“Drought’s almost over.” The blonde said looking at the approaching clouds. “Tempers will cool, besides I could use a good drink.”

Chris and Vin smiled. JD was mildly shocked he expected such elegantly dressed ladies to not want to enter a saloon.

“I’m Serena.” The blonde said extending her hand to Vin.

“I ah I’m Vin Tanner Ma’am” He said taking her hand and kissing it She smiled a full smile.

“Ah we have a gentleman under all that disarray.”

Vin blushed, not that one could see it with all that dust on him.

“I will join you later. I should get cleaned up.” Vin said slightly flustered, he turned and walked away towards the bathhouse. Serena watched him the entire time.

“I’m JD Dunne” he said taking and kissing the brunettes hand.

“Nice to meet you I’m Rose.” She said with a smile.

“Shall we go for that drink” Chris asked

“Please.” Rose said as she offered her arm to Chris who took it. JD timidly took Serena’s and they walked to the saloon.

The temperature was now dropping and so were tempers. Men that had been fighting now sat together at tables and the bar enjoying their drinks.

Chris and JD led the ladies over to a table near the window. They pulled out their chair and pushed them in as the ladies sat.

“What can I get you” JD asked

“Whiskey would be good” Serena said with a sly smile.

“Yeah that sounds good” Rose added

“I agree” Chris smiled “Thank you for offering JD I’ll have to pick up a round later.”

“Ah ok” JD said heading to the bar.

“So what brings you to Four Corners” Chris asked

“Ginny” Rose “We were actually on our way to Eagle Bend.”

“Oh” Chris said as JD returned with a bottle of Whiskey and four glasses.

“Will Mr. Tanner not be joining us?” Serena asked

“Oh, I don’t know might take him an awful long time to get all that dirt off” JD smiled as he sat.

“And it may be all not nothing” Rose observed as she looked out the window “Rain has started and it’s brining that dust out of the air in clumps”

JD laughed “Oh there ain;’t going to be no living with Ezra now.

Serena furrowed her brow and was just going to enquire about this Ezra when Vin came thought the batwing doors.

“Hello again Mr. Tanner” Serena said pushing out a chair for him with her foot. The hem of her dress lifted to reveal a bandaged leg. Rose gave her a look and Serena put her leg down without any of the men noticing her wound.

Vin half smiled half blushed as he sat. Serena handed him JD as of yet unused glass.

“You polish up real handsome MR. Tanner” She said moving her chair closer to him. Rose shot her a look which she ignored Vin blushed again.

“So why were you out on the trail in such a filthy day as today?” She asked leaning in close.

“I was ah patrolling the nearby farms to keep peace in the drought Ma’am”

“Oh please call me Serena.” She said with another smile “Patrolling, You the law around here?”

Rose gave Serena a kick in her un-bandaged leg under the table, none of the men noticed.

“Part of, along with Chris an’ Buck and JD and three others, we were hired to protect the town” he said giving her a brief rundown of why the Judge offered them the job.

“How exciting” Serena said taking Vin’s hand before turning to face her traveling companion. “I do believe we should stay here for a bit get to know these magnificent men a bit more.”

“I thought we were going to Eagle Bend?” Rose said coldly.

“We were looking for a vacation dear sister, and what better place than this quiet town, guarded by these seven men much better safety that a single sheriff” Serena said emphasizing quiet and sheriff. Rose perked up.

“You are right” She said with a smile.

“You two are sisters?” JD asked. They sure didn’t look alike and had different accents. Their eyes were both blue but Serena’s were paler but still vibrant.

“Yes, by marriage” Rose replied

“They’re both dead” Serena added “The war”

“Oh ok” JD said as a mud soaked figure entered the saloon.

“Vile atrocious repulsive wretched weather.” The mud caked figured drawled out.

“Ezra’s back” Chris said without looking up from his glass

Inez tossed Ezra a cloth. Serena’s eyes widened as he wiped his face.

“I have to go” Serena said standing and heading to the door. Rose stared in momentary confusion as Ezra looked up.

“Serena?” He asked

She paused took a deep breath and turned

“So you do remember your sister.” She said. Rose’s face changed to that of realization.

“How could I ever forget you” Ezra said stepping forward.

“You and our dear mother left me to rot in that jail. I was thirteen Ezra! I was pregnant alone and scared. I didn’t want any part of mothers plan yet I was the only one who was caught and thrown in jail. The only reason they didn’t hang me was because I was pregnant. I escaped in a jail break three days before I gave birth. I was lucky me and my daughter survived.” Serena said her cool exterior broken as pain filled tears streamed down her face. “How was your life Ezra?” “I ah” Ezra stammered. For once the gambler was at a loss for words. Serena gathered her skirt and left. Rose was quick behind. Ezra stood dumbfounded. The entire place was looking at him and for once he did not like being the center of attention.

“Oh get back to your drinks” Ezra snarled as he turned and headed out. “Serena!” he called once out on the street.

She just kept going, heading in the direction that Buck had taken Ginny. The more she walked the more she limped as her bandaged leg hurt. Once the sidewalk ended she hit the mud her boot heal slipping in it. Ezra caught up in time to help Rose catch her to prevent her from falling into the mud.

“Let go of her, you’ve done more than enough to her already” Rose said bending down to check Serena’s leg.

“What happened?” Ezra asked.

“I fell” Serena replied pulling her arm away from him.

“Serena please, I didn’t know. I didn’t find out until much later. Mother said she had gotten you safely away and that you were with relatives back in New Orleans. It wasn’t for another month when she said we had to go get you. We arrived at the jail and they said you had been killed in a prison break. Mother and I fought after that and we didn’t talk for a very, very long time.” Ezra explained as Rose sat Serena down on the sidewalk.

“It’s started bleeding again. It needs stitches” Rose announced as she uncovered the wound in Serena’s leg.

“We have a healer” Ezra said “I can take you there” He said scooping her up

“You telling me the truth about what happened Ezzie” Serena asked locking her eyes on his.

“I am. You are my baby sister. You were my world. I dreaded every time mother used you in one of her angles. The dangers she put you in. That horrible thing that man did to you.” He said heading towards Nathan’s clinic.

“It had a good outcome. Elora is a beautiful brilliant young lady.” Serena said still staring him in the eyes reading him.

Ezra smiled “That old gypsy woman was so sure you were having a boy”

Ezra carried Serena and led Rose up the steps to Nathan’s clinic.

“My apologies I seem to have soiled your beautiful dress” Ezra said as he laid her on the bed.

“It’s ok, I don’t really like it that much.”

Nathan exited the back room. Serena told him how she cut her leg falling off her horse. A day before they ran into Ginny in the desert. Nathan gave her something for the pain then cleaned and bandaged her leg. Serena fell asleep on the bed as Nathan went to wash. Rose stood Ezra up and backed him up against the wall pinning him there.

“You better be telling her the truth because god help you if you are lying to her” Rose said starring Ezra in the eye.

“I am. I would never do anything to hurt my sister. Mother brining her home was the greatest moment in my life. Hell I practically raised her, we raised each other.” Ezra’s voice broke “If I had known she was really alive. There was no body so I often suspected that she wasn’t dead but I had no way of finding her. Losing her was the worst part of my life. And If I had known she would not have even spent one night in that jail.”

Rose let him lose

“And how do you know my sister” He asked

“I’m the one who makes sure she doesn’t kill herself with her crazy ideas; from trying to break wild horses to riding bulls for profit. long distance races and shooting contests.” Rose said siting by the bed “she’s pretty fearless”

“Always was” Ezra said also sitting “So how long will you be staying in town?”

Rose shrugged “We go where the wind takes us.” “What about my niece?”

“Elora is with family back east in Boston and is set to be a doctors assistant. She jumped at the chance when she heard they were accepting women into medical school to better help doctors serve their female patients.” Rose said

“She’d only be fourteen by now” Ezra started.

“She’s fifteen” Rose corrected “she’s in the medical schools preparatory classes’ one of eight girls and they expect more next term”

“Oh ok” Ezra said studying his sister.

Nathan glanced over at the scene. That was no cut from a fall on that woman’s leg. That was a bullet hole. They had mentioned that they were coming in from the Falls Creek area, Falls Creek was over by Red Fork. And reports were that one of the masked people who had robbed the bank there had been shot in the leg.

There had been only two robbers. Wouldn’t be much for them to turn a bit south run into Ginny and bring her here. But These women only had small traveling bags with them. The Robbers were not in dresses, perhaps he was reading too much into this. Maybe it was a fall, who knew what she may have hit out there in the desert. But still Nathan felt unsure. Maybe he’d check with Josiah or Chris.


	2. ~Schoolmarms and Seamstresses~

Buck entered the saloon and escorted Ginny to the table being held down by Vin and Chris, JD had wandered off to find Casey and tell her the new gossip of the town. He had run into Buck and Ginny on the way. He told Buck everything.

Ginny had remained silent the entire time. She had been quiet at the school house and teachers quarters too, occasionally giggling at Buck’s banter.

Buck pulled out a chair for Ginny and tucked it in for her too.

“Thank you Mr.… I mean Buck” She said

“You are very Welcome Miss Ginny” Buck said with a smile as he sat beside her.

“How’s the school house?” Chris asked

“It’s perfect.” Ginny smiled “everything is so new”

Chris nodded “And your quarters?”

“Very nice. Much more that I was expecting. It seems Mrs. Travis and the Judge have really gone out of their way, this must mean a lot to them.”

“Well the town is growing, and there are more and more families settling and they all have kids that need and education.” Chris said

“Do you know how many they are expecting?” Ginny asked as she started to relax a bit more.

“Not too many to start may be eleven or twelve” Chris said

“Mrs. Travis mentioned I may have some adult students as well that would attend in town on some nights” Ginny said

“Not too sure about that.” Chris said as Vin go quiet.

Mary had been teaching him how to read and write for a bit but had gotten so busy with the paper and with Billy moving back to attend the new school, plus they always was something going on in the town so there hadn’t really been any time lately. He wondered if it was him that Mary meant. Ginny seemed to be very nice but Vin was uncomfortable with a new person knowing his faults.

“Would you care to dance?” Buck asked Ginny as someone started to play the piano.

“Oh um I” Ginny started

“It’s ok darlin’ I’ll lead” Buck said pulling her into his arms.

Ginny forced a smile as pain tore through her body when Buck’s hand hit the large bruise that marred her side at the waist just beneath her dress’s thin layers.

“You ok Darlin’?” Buck asked as he saw a flash in her eyes

“Fine you just startled me.” Ginny said as Ezra reentered the saloon and headed to the table.

“Everything ok?” Chris asked without looking up.

“She’s resting comfortably in Mister Jackson’s clinic. She injured her leg in a fall and it started to bleed again.” Ezra said taking a shot of the whiskey that was still on the table. “She and Rose may settle here. They’ve been riding from town to town trying to settle. Rose is a seamstress.”

“We could use one of them.” Vin smiled “You’ve started getting a little tattered since Miss Ryerson became Mrs. Townsend and moved to Bitter Pass.”

“Indeed” Ezra replied as Josiah entered.

“I here we have some visitors” He said sitting with the other men. “That must be our young teacher JD mentioned.”

“Yeah didn’t take Buck long to charm her. Just hope it ends ok. This school means a lot to not only Mary, but the town, and Mary had a hard time finding anyone to come on what we could offer as pay.” Chris mused as he watched the two dance. She was quieter, shyer than other women Buck had pursued. Actually Chris wasn’t too sure why Buck had gone for her and not Rose.

JD returned with Casey he immediately pointed out Ginny to her, Casey smiled and nodded

“She sure isn’t like the other women Buck chases” Casey said as the two exited again.

Ginny looked at the ground as she heard what the young lady said, Buck was oblivious as he sang along to the tune being played. Ginny pulled away from Buck.

“I’m sorry Mister Wilmington I must be off” She said and with that she was out the door and on her way to the school house.

Buck looked shocked, what had he done? She was very timid maybe he just rushed it a little too much. There was something about her that intrigued him. He wanted to know more about this quiet schoolmarm.

Buck returned to his seat at the table Chris had a smirk.

“What’s so funny?” “What did you say to scare her away brother” Josiah smirked as well.

“Nothing, we were dancing and she just decided she had to leave. I may be moving too fast. I bet she’s from back east not used to being alone with a gentleman such as myself let alone allowed to dance with one” Buck smiled. “She’ll be back”

“Mary said she comes from Ireland by way of Chicago.” Chris said “Something about an orphanage vessel from Cork to Chicago.”

Buck nodded. “Bet she was a convent girl, I do love me the convent students.. I ah sorry Josiah”

“It’s ok Buck.” He smiled.

Nathan entered the saloon and sat with them.

“How’s my sister?” Ezra asked

“She’s sleeping. That was a pretty bad wound to her leg. She’s lucky it’s not become infected” Nathan said as Inez brought over more whiskey and another glass.

“Is Rose staying with her?” Ezra asked Nathan nodded.

“So what’s the story Ezra?” Chris asked, he figured he’d given the gambler enough time to open up on his own.

Ezra sighed and downed a few shots.

“Serena is my younger sister. I was 5 when mother went away for an extended period of time. She returned with a new last name, Matthews, and a little bundle of joy. Serena. I was enamored with her. I would help mother and auntie Betty take care of her. Serena wasn’t even a year when mother began working her into her angles. I hated it. Especially since Serena was a try anything daredevil, so full of energy. She was twelve years old when our mother sent her for one of her most dangerous cons. She got caught but instead of reporting her to the law the man bound her and raped her. I found her with no help from mother and I found her and I had to buy her back from that man, he was putting her to work in his brothel as soon as she was able to. I brought her back to New Orleans and I nursed her back to health. Just after her thirteenth birthday we found out she was pregnant. Mother swooped in and had us back on the road; said Serena in her present condition was perfect for something she had in mind. The job went wrong and we got separated. Mother said Serena made it back to New Orleans. I found out later she lied. Mother and I did not speak for a long, long time after that. Rose said they met each other in the New Mexico territory and shortly thereafter married two brothers as the war was approaching. They are widows now looking for a place to fit in”

Ezra downed another shot.

“How come you never mentioned her before?” Chris asked.

“She was just another person in a long line of people I loved who were taken from me. And I always believed she was still alive, but when I couldn’t find her I resigned myself to accepting that she did die in a prison break as they said.” Ezra grabbed the bottle and finished it off forgoing a glass.

“So they just ride around in those big gowns?” Nathan asked

Buck shook his head. “They had a small wagon. It broke when Serena had her accident. Ginny told me a little in the school house. After her hose was bitten and died, she was crying in her wagon when they rode up. They had a makeshift travois behind each horse with their stuff. It’s all over in the wagon.”

The men nodded. Rose entered the saloon and walked over to Buck.

“Excuse me could you take me to the school house. Serena requires some items from her trunk.”

“Sure thing Darlin’” Buck said standing.

“Thank you” Rose said turning and exiting the Saloon.

“You should have chosen her Stud, more your type” Vin smirked as Buck left.

“Nah, I like my choice.” Buck smiled as he exited. Rose was waiting on the sidewalk. Buck held out his arm to escort her. Rose shot him a look.

“What are your intentions with the young school teacher?” She asked

“Ah of what matter is it to you?” Buck asked

“A young vulnerable lady should not be pursued or lusted after in a manner such as men like you do.” Rose said “Now please lead me to my effects.”

Buck just stared but complied. From what Ezra said perhaps these two mysterious women had both been though similar terrible events. Buck would forgive her boldness. In another time this bit of defiance would cause Buck too see Rose as a conquest someone he could tame like Petruchio tamed Katherina. Well not really tame, and not conquer but someone he could have a back and forth of flirtations with till eventually woo her into a relationship.

But no, Buck’s mind was firmly planted on the young schoolmarm Ginny. She was quiet and mysterious and like no one he’d met. And her eyes. He could get lost in them for a lifetime.

Rose stopped at a store front. She studied it.

“Was this a dress shop?” She asked not facing Buck.

“A Seamstress but she married and moved. Even left her tools and equipment.”

“And where would I go to purchase this building?”

Buck pointed to the land office. Rose nodded and they continued on their way.

Ginny was cleaning the writing tablets when they entered.

“Hello Miss Amberley” Rose said “I just came to move our trunks to the clinic”

Ginny nodded but didn’t meet their gazes.

“You can take my wagon if you would like, make it easier on you.” She said. “You can leave it at the livery I will have to be going there to negotiate getting a new horse.”

“Thank you.” Rose said. “Mr. Wilmington, could I entrust you to take the trunks to the Hotel and secure a room for Serena and Myself?” she asked as she retrieved some clothing from one of the trunks.

“Yes Ma’am” Buck replied.

Rose gave him some money. “I will go see about that shop then take these to Serena, you can meet me at the land office.”

With that Rose left, Ginny looked up at Buck.

“I’m sorry I left so abruptly Mr. Wilmington. It’s just I remembered some of the rules I was given and I really can’t lose this job” Ginny said wiping a slate.

“It’s ok Darlin’ and you can still call me Buck.”

“Ok. It’s just. I’m not very good around men. My last encounter did not end well” Ginny looked at the floor, she had said too much.

“It’s ok Darlin’ I have a reputation around here, but I don’t want that to come between us, I, you’re different.” Buck said stepping closer. Ginny stood and moved to the front of the room.

“You should go get that room for Ms. Morgan before she thinks you’ve run off with her money.” Ginny said as she started to clean the blackboard in the front.

“Oh ok, I’ll see you in town” Buck said as he turned and left.

Ginny paused in her washing, Daniel wasn’t like Buck when they met, Daniel was always mean, angry and short tempered. The nuns didn’t care, Ginny was to be married off and out of the convent. Buck was different, he was nice, he could have yelled at her for walking away but he didn’t. Ginny felt a flutter when he was near, maybe all men were not the same.


	3. ~Setting Up A Life~

Serena carefully made her way down the clinic steps. Her leg was still tender but able to support her weight. She was also very relieved to be out of her bulky dress and into her trousers and a fresh shirt and vest. Her hair was now hanging loose and instead of a delicate fascinator type hat she wore a faded black slouch hat. She looked down the street where Rose was setting up shop. In the week the women had been in town Rose and bought the old dressmakers shop, re-hulled it and already had several clients.

Serena had spent the week in the clinic while Nathan chased off an infection that had started in her leg. Ezra visited as did Rose. Vin came once but she was asleep.

Now that she was feeling better Serena was off to find some fun.

She made sure Rose was occupied with JD and Buck trying to hang her new sign. Yesterday Rose had walked into the clinic with a wooden board and some paint she instructed Serena that she needed a nice sign for her business and since Serena has both excellent penmanship and painting skills it was up to her to make the sign. She did and now the two men were trying to make it look just right on the window.

Serena smiled and headed to the Saloon, tucking her hair under her hat as she walked.

She tilted her head down to make the last tuck and ran straight into the tall ex-preacher who she had learned was called Josiah.

“Sorry Brother.” Josiah said

“No problem.” Serena answered in a lower tone trying not to giggle, as she walked past him and into the Saloon.

Nathan watched from the clinic. There was something about her. He didn’t trust her, from lying about the bullet and now hiding her hair, enough for Josiah to mistake her for a man.

No, Nathan thought the bank robbers in Red Fork were two men, Serena was not amply endowed in the upper half which meant that in the right clothes she could pass for a man, but Rose, there was no hiding her endowments.

Ginny maybe? No Mary had met with her in Three Rivers, She had hired her directly. Nathan gave his head a shake. The women had said they were looking for a place to settle, maybe from an abusive man. He should stop trying to find fault where there was none.

Perhaps his uneasiness was based in that the last time he had met such a strong willed woman she had turned around and shot JD. Serena seemed to be a bit more stable mentally, and Ezra trusted her…. Nathan had grown to trust the gambler. Not fully but enough.

 

Serena entered the Saloon and stood at the bar scanning the room. None of the seven were in here not even her brother… then again it was still early for the southerner who no doubt had been up quite late gaming with a couple of cattle drivers that were in town.

Inez approached her. “Hello what can I get you sir.”  
“I’ll have a beer” Serena said leaning on the bar.

“Oh ok sorry Senora” Inez said turning to get the drink.

Serena frowned and reached up was her hair coming out of its hiding place.

“Your eyes senora” Inez said setting down the glass. “I remember them”

“Oh, ok” Serena said taking a sip of the beer, it tasted so good, especially after the milk coffee and teas Rose had been bringing her. She smiled and headed to a table where there was a poker game brewing. “May I join you gentlemen?”

“If you have money you can play.” One of the men said. Serena gave a wicked smile and sat

“Deal me in”

Vin wandered in a while later and headed for the bar, he thought he would grab something to eat and Inez offered a limited menu.

“Hello Vin, the new lady is really cleaning up, she could give her brother a run for his money” Inez said setting down a bowl of porridge, she had become accustom to feeding the tracer recently and knew if he was in this early it was for food.

Vin furrowed his brow then looked over to where the blonde Woman leaned back in the chair a stack of money in front of her, He smiled.

“She good” Vin said taking his bowl and heading over.

“Care to join us” Serena asked dropping her voice and throwing another wicked smile.

“Nah that’s ok Serena” He said returning the smile. Serena looked shocked then smiled

“You’re good Mister Tanner” She smiled as the men looked dumbfounded. Serena started to take down her hair. “My brother said you had good eyes, you were a bounty hunter right?”

The men started grumbling about losing to a woman.

“Among other things” Vin said sitting, out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the men lunging at Serena.

He went to put his bowl down but before he could Serena was up and grabbing the man. She twisted his arm around behind his back and pinned him to the table. His friend moved forward and from out of nowhere Serena had a knife in her hand held towards the man.

“Now you can back off and I will let you and your friend walk out of here or you can advance and I will snap his arm in half then run you through before you can even whisper stop” She grinned a somewhat evil grin.

“She can’t do nothing” the man she had pinned said. Serena raised her eyebrows as if to say, really in your position you dare to say that, and she began to twist and push, bringing her knee up to the small of the man’s back. He cried out in pain and told his friend to back off.

“Now” Serena said “I will let you go but you get on your horse and ride away from here. Far, far away. And if I see you here again. You better behave.” She loosened her hold a bit “You got that”

The man nodded and Serena let him go. The man rubbed his arm as his friend started heading out. The man she had pinned reached to his belt to his gun. Serena spun around aiming it at his head

“Looking for this?” She asked calmly. “Now run along”

The men nodded and took off. Serena followed and watched them ride off into the wild. She smiled as she turned around and headed back in. she started gathering up her winnings.

“Nothing like a good fight to get you going in the morning” She laughed. “You ok Vin? You look a little shocked”

“Just never saw anyone handle two men like that.”

“Well you after Rose and I, well after our husbands died and our house was destroyed in the war, we learned how to take care of ourselves. That added with what Mother taught me about sleight of hand, make for good survival” Serena said sitting by him as Ezra entered “Ah Moring dear brother, you missed all the excitement.”

“Oh?”

Serena was just about to reply when Rose came bursting into the Saloon.

“Morning Rose! Beautiful day.” Serena smiled

“Don’t you good morning me. What was that all about with those guys riding out of here? You were supposed to wait in the clinic till I came to take you to the hotel” Rose fumed

“Oh I was so bored in the clinic and I did nothing wrong. Got myself a little extra money. You started the Dress Shop, I might start a restaurant, ran one in Dollar City till the fire wrecked the town. Maybe I can track down my old cook” She said putting her feet up on the table, Rose shot her a look. “What”

“I don’t want you getting hurt anymore, and besides you’re still supposed to be taking it easy.” Rose said with a glare that would make Chris proud.

“I am I’m sitting here playing games, not my fault those men didn’t like donating their money to me.” She smiled again. Rose’s glare didn’t break. “Ok fine I’ll go continue being an invalid the hotel will be a change of view, maybe the bed will be a bit more comfortable.”

Serena stood and headed for the door. She tried to hide the limp but couldn’t. Rose followed her out like a mother herding a child. Ezra bit back a laugh and smiled, his sister hadn’t really changed much at all.

“Was she always like that?” Vin asked

“She mellowed a bit.” Ezra smirked, Vin raised his eyebrows. “She at least now wears a corset and acts at least mildly ladylike.”

Vin laughed as JD entered he was carrying some papers.

“Red Fork sent over some sketches of those men who robbed the bank. Not to good, look odd” He said setting the papers down. They were wanted posters and the sketches looked like they were drawn by a person who was drunk and blindfolded.

“Oh yeah perfect” Vin said “See him all the time here in the saloon”

He shook his head and handed the poster back to JD.

“Well there still going up in the stagecoach office. Maybe it’l dawn on someone who they are” JD said.

Chris entered and sat. “What is going on with your sister Ezra?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“She and Rose are arguing something fierce in the Dress Shop. Something about staying low.”

“Ah Rose feels that my sister is still in some need of more rest due to her injury and my sisters penchant for getting herself into trouble.” Ezra smirked, Chris gave him a look “Innocent trouble Mr. Larabee, she’s harmless. Yes she can fight but she’s not dangerous. She just hates being a kept person.”

“I’m all for sticking up for family Ezra but you haven’t seen her is fifteen years. Hell you thought she was dead. People can change. I should know” Chris looked at the gambler.

“Mr. Larabee, I raised my sister, she is a good person. She’s just active that’s all. She was one of the only people I ever fully trusted and I may not have seen her n fifteen years but I still trust her. The look in her eye the hurt when she thought I’d left her to rot in jail. She’s fine.” Ezra said taking his cards and heading to find a game.

Chris just stared and hoped the gambler was right. He knew Ezra had a hard time letting people get close, and if she was once again as close and she had been. He hoped she wouldn’t hurt him. Maybe she was harmless but she and Rose didn’t seem the settling type but maybe they just had to find a place to fit, to build a new life.


	4. ~A Love That Fits~

 

Buck sat alone in the sheriff’s office. JD was out of town with Chris on a prisoner transfer. Ezra and Vin were down the street helping Serena plan her restaurant. She’d bought the empty building next to Rose’s dress shop and now was decorating the place. She had Vin and Ezra moving tables and painting. The women had been in town for two weeks now and had the place buzzing. Serena had worked with Inez to give the town a sample of what the town could expect from her establishment.

She was a good cook. And Vin seemed to hang around her even more. Way to a man’s heart Buck guessed. He shifted though some of the wanted posters and other mail that had arrived on the latest stagecoach. A soft knock at the door made him look up.

Standing in the doorway of the jail was Ginny. She was wearing a green calico dress that made her red hair really pop. She was letting it hang down it’s natural curls falling over her shoulders.

“Good Afternoon Buck”

“Afternoon. Miss Ginny” Buck said standing “What can I do for you?”

“I was talking to Mary, she said you’re a nice guy under all that swagger” Ginny smiled.

“Well, I have been known to be a nice guy, treat a lady nice” Buck said leaning on the door frame.

“So if a lady was to, go on a date with you, what would she be looking forward too?” Ginny stepped closer to him.

“Well, we’d start with a meal, maybe a drink, dancing..” Buck trailed off.

“Carnal Relations?” Ginny asked a flash of smile in her eyes and across her lips.

Buck was taken aback.

“Well ah, Um, You” He stammered

“Me what, oh I know the stereotype, A prudish school teacher, I became a school teacher after another career Buck I needed a change.” Ginny said leaning in close. Gone was the shy quiet schoolmarm.

“Oh you were a...” Buck started

“My past is the past. If I promise not to care about yours will you not care about mine?” Ginny cut him off.

“Of course.” Buck said. He really didn’t know much about any of the women he had relationships with.

Ginny sat on the desk. “I’m an orphan Buck. Shipped off to a convent orphanage in Chicago when I was three years old. I was made to lose my accent as I was told it would never get me adopted. But the nuns never really adopted any of us out. We were set to do tasks around the convent and we copied bible passages. By the time I was 15 it was decided that I was to leave the convent there were some families in the city that were looking to make honest women out of us. I was married off to a Daniel Reburn. A year later I had my son Freddie. From the time I said I do in the convent church Daniel was mean. He would beat me, and as Freddie grew he beat him too. When we moved west I was able to escape and I got Freddie in a good home to be looked after. I got this job here so that I could move here and start a life for myself. Ms. Travis said that although rules state that a school teacher must not be married or have children, she would make an exception for me. I don’t have a good relationship with men Buck. You were the first man I met in a long time that treated me like a person. I’ve thought a lot about things in the two weeks I’ve been here and this weird feeling in my stomach. Well I think it is love. Call me crazy as we only spent a few hours together but there is many an old adage about love that can take hold at the first gaze upon the one you are meant to be with. And well Buck. I feel that way about you.”

Ginny stopped suddenly, she hadn’t meant to talk so much, especially to embellish so many things but once she started talking she realized she couldn’t tell him the truth about her past and her life. But the love. That was real that was that flutter as he looked in her eyes, but Buck was a confirmed bachelor, Mary had insinuated as much. What had she said? Now he would run and never look back.

“I... I’m sorry I crossed a line I fear.” Ginny said standing. Buck moved to block the door. Here it comes she thought, maybe he is just like the rest.

Buck carefully and gently wrapped his arm around her waist and placed his other hand on her cheek and guided her lips to his. Planting firm passionate kiss on her lips.

Buck had always treated women like gold, but not just like a precious object, he felt like he needed to have as many as he could. He’d chase anything in a skirt. Even when he was with one lady he was thinking of many others.

But these past weeks had been different, there had only been one woman in his mind. Her coppery red hair, her emerald eyes, and the freckles that covered her nose and cheeks. He hadn’t even entertained any of the saloon girls or any other women since that day he first marveled at this vision stepping up onto the wagon.

One of the Indian elders had told the seven a legend how at one time the beings that walked the earth were two headed, four legged and four armed, but then they did something to anger the great spirit and so he sent lighting to split them up. They were set to walk the land broken and incomplete until they could find that one perfect half that matched. Buck had never really put any thought into that story until he couldn’t stop thinking of Ginny. His perfect other half.

Buck smiled as he released the kiss. Ginny was smiling too.

“Miss Ginny, Would you do me the honor of going for a sunset ride and a picnic tonight?” He asked. Her smile grew.

“I would love that Buck.” She smiled more calm then she had been in a long time.

“I will pick you up at the schoolhouse just before sunset” Beck said escorting her to the sidewalk.

“I will be waiting.” Ginny said with a smile, she kissed his cheek and headed back to the school house.

Down the street. Rose watched. She kept a close eye on Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Up Chapter 5 ~Truth Will Out~


	5. ~Truth Will Out~

Serena sat on the bed in the hotel she was looking through a satchel. She frowned and placed the gun that was inside it on the bed and turned to look into her trunk. Rose entered.

“What are you doing Serena?!” She exclaimed hiding the gun under a pillow “What if Ezra or Vin had entered instead of me?”

“They have the decency to knock before entering” Serena said with a sigh as she took the gun and placed it in the trunk.

“You sure you’re not just trying to tempt fate. Playing around. I think you almost like getting caught” Rose sneered as she opened her own trunk. “Flashing that money around starting a restaurant”

“Well excuse me, who decided it was a good idea to buy a dress shop?” Serena said digging for clothing.

“Mine came fully furnished, I barely paid a thing. All I did was order some new fabric, I’m not flashing money around buying up all the fancy furniture I can to set up a restaurant that will probably be the first burnt anyway.” Rose said with a glare.

“Bobby said they weren’t going to burn the next town, just clean it out. Said he was sick of the smell of burning.” Serena said looking out the window “I haven’t sent them any new telegraphs yet, thy may still think we’ve had trouble settling.”

“Yeah, and Daniel’s plan is working out real good, Ginny off riding with that scoundrel womanizer Buck. Daniel finds out he’ll kill Freddie.” Rose said looking at Serena

“Maybe we don’t have to go through with it, Maybe we can trick them into sending Freddie and Emerson here, Maybe now with finding my brother we can get away from it all?” Serena said turning to face her friend.

“We tried that before, it doesn’t work.” Rose said coming to stand by Serena at the window.

“I guess, and what are we supposed to tell them. Oh by the way we’re the ones in those god awful wanted posters. We robbed the bank in Red Fork. But it was just so we had money to operate, you know so we can set up another small town to be wiped off the face of the planet by the Fuego gang.” Serena bit her lip. “But if we told them about Emerson, about Freddie, how we can’t even see our kids unless we do something for the men who took them from us, from the men that hold us captive.” Serena as she began to tear up

Rose sighed, maybe they could tell Ezra, but Chris, Vin the others, would they understand, especially with all the lies they had told. And most especially when they found out this wasn’t the first time.

Rose and Serena had found each other just at the start of the Civil war. Serena was working on a plantation taking care of its elderly Matriarch. Rose had come by on a patrol she had hid herself as a member of the union army. Serena saw though her disguise and rescued her before she was found out. As the War progressed the plantation became a makeshift hospital and she and Rose nursed soldiers of any side back to health. The Matriarch and her family wished to remain neutral in the conflict, so as to not damage any business relations.

One night a group of renegade Bushwackers operating on bad intelligence stormed the plantation. The Matriarch and her eldest son were killed. Serena and Rose were captured. The middle son managed to slip away and take Serena’s young daughter Elora with him. Serena and Rose spent the last two year of the war living in a Bushwacker camp caring for and feeding the men. They were also called upon several times to entertain the men in ways of the bedroom.

Serena lost a child right before the end of the war. She and Rose were rescued by some passing merchants and taken into a nearby town. Serena was able to get a message to Boston to check to see if Elora and Bradford had made it to Bradford’s cousin’s place. They had, and Bradford was making sure Elora was getting the best education she could. Serena and Rose were planning to head to Boston after the war ended. But then they met Bobby and Richard Marcus and their cousin Daniel Reburn.

They were flirtatious and charming. The women were wooed. They were taken to their homestead in Falls Creek. They met Daniel’s wife Ginny, a timid woman who barely said a word. They soon learned why. Daniel was awful, he would beat her and force her to bed every night. He had wooed her away from a convent with some false pretense telling the nuns he was a business man who had been helped early in life and was looking to help someone in return. In reality his disposition was so awful that no woman would go near him no matter how much money he flashed at them.

Bobby and Richard were not much better. While Richard preferred to tie Rose up so she couldn’t move or fight back as he had his way with her each night, Bobby preferred to let Serena try to fight back. Seemingly elated when she would scratch or hit him. Soon Serena stopped fighting back but that only made him angry.

The girls had devised a plan to escape, and take Ginny and her son Freddie with them.

Ginny had really opened up to Rose and Serena and they had become friends, and wanted to protect her most.

Then Serena got pregnant, and she got sick, she could barely get out of bed let alone ride.

Emerson was born during a blizzard four January’s ago. Rose and Ginny were Serena’s midwives, Serena almost died due to heavy bleeding. As Serena recovered the plans to escape were once again set in motion.

But Bobby, Richard and Daniel caught on. They knew something was up. A guard was placed on Freddie and Emerson 24 hours day. Bobby and Richard started giving Rose and Serena jobs they had to do if Serena wanted to see her son.

It started off simple. Stealing small items from the general store, then for Serena it was taming horses, dressing up as a man and picking fights for profit, and gambling.

Then came the big things, Stagecoach robberies, and then they moved into a little mining town, set up as prostitutes, worked there for a month before they sent word to the men. They brought their gang, robbed everyone clean and burnt the town to the ground. (Thus earning the name the Fuego Gang) They did two more towns that small till Bobby and Richard decided they could do bigger and better. They were to rob the bank in Red Fork then use the money to set up a life in Four Corners, with no real lawmen, Bobby and Richard figured it would be an easy takedown.

Also they were to bring Ginny with them to Four Corners. Daniel decided Freddie was old enough to start doing things around the house and therefore it was only fitting that Ginny go off and find a job. An ad in the local Falls Creek paper stating the Four Corners needed a school teacher, hell Ginny could do that and it would give them another body in the town. Ginny could even help with the robbery.

Serena and Rose begged Bobby and Richard to not put Ginny into this. She was not as tough as them and she didn’t deserve this.

Serena had a hard time riding the next morning after Bobby was done with her. Rose had welts on her arms and wrists from Richard and Ginny was pale from the beating Daniel gave her for speaking out against him.

The robbery didn’t go quite as planned and Serena took a bullet to her leg.

Just outside of Greenly they stopped and switched clothing and Rose patched up Serena’s leg. On the Ride to Four Corners they worked on their cover stories.

Never in a million years did they think they would run into Ezra. Never in a million years did Serena ever think that she would feel happy again... That she would feel love. And feel loved. Not just the love of her brother but the way Vin looked at her, the way he would gently hold her arm as they walked from the general store to the restaurant.

Rose was wrong they should tell Ezra, there were seven men that could protect them against Bobby, Daniel, Richard and their gang.

Serena stood. As she tried to straighten pain shot through her body. Her corset had loosened, causing the broken ribs it supported to shift Rose noticed Serena’s face pale.

“Serena?” She asked coming closer.

“I’m fine; I just need to tighten it.” She pointed to her corset.

Rose pulled up her shirt to reveal a new bruise forming.

“Maybe we should take you to Nathan.” Rose said with concern.

“No. I’ll be fine.” Serena said attempting to stand normally. There was a knock on the door.

“Serena my dear are you decent?” Ezra asked

“She is come help.” Rose said

Ezra entered with concern.

“Stubborn fool also hurt her side in her fall. She needs Nathan.” Rose said wrapping a robe around Serena

“I am fine Ezzie; I just need someone to tighten my corset.” She winced though pain.

Ezra carefully took her into his arms.

“Nathan will be the judge of that.” Ezra said as he headed off toward the clinic with Serena in his arms.


	6. ~Truth and Consequences~

Serena laid on the bed in the clinic, her ribs bound tight. Nathan opted for broad bandages instead of her worn corset. The newer bruise was caused by them shifting, but the old one, that wasn’t from no fall he could clearly see an outline of a boot.

Rose went to tend to something in her shop. She had kept quiet.

What were these women hiding? Nathan’s mind had turned from suspicion to concern. But if they were on the run, if they were trying to hide, why not tell Ezra? Were they that scared?

Nathan had been doing some digging; he’d learned that in the past four years three mining towns had burned, all within a three days ride of Four Corners. In all the towns a gang known as the Fuego (Spanish for Fire) Gang rode in robbed the towns inhabitants, stripped of everything they owned and then the towns burned to the ground. There was one thing that Nathan discovered for each town. A few months before the takeover, two women would arrive and open businesses in the town. Were Rose and Serena those women?

From the marks covering their bodies Nathan figured that it may not be their choice. Too often Nathan saw the end results of women who were forced into things by their husband, boyfriend or father.

If this was the case, why not tell the truth? What else were they hiding? What else was so precious that they would risk their own lives?

Vin entered, JD told him he’d seen Ezra carrying Serena to the clinic.

“Vin!” Serena said startled, she pulled the covers up over her. “What are you doing here?”

“JD said Ezra carried you in here, is it your leg? I thought it was healing?” Vin said sitting by her.

“No clumsy me, I had a fall again and I hurt my side. I’ll be fine.” She said carefully propping herself up on her elbows.

“Lay flat or you’ll puncture a lung” Nathan said from where he was organizing his cabinets.

Serena sighed and laid flat. Vin leaned down and hesitantly gave her a kiss on her forehead. She looked at him with slight shock.

“You take it easy as long as Nathan says you need too. Ezra and I will take care of getting that restaurant of yours ready for you when you’re up to it.” Vin smiled and stood. He paused and leaned down and gave her forehead another kiss before leaving.

Serena starred at the ceiling. She couldn’t do this not to this town not to these men. She knew Rose was stopping by the telegraph office to send word to Bobby, Richard and Daniel that they were still getting established, they were not ready as they had hit some road blocks.

Rose burst into the door and shoved a telegraph at Serena. She read it then burst into tears.

“They can’t Rose, They can’t do this. We need to tell them, we need to warn them.” Serena said as she tried to sit.

Nathan darted over. “You need to lay still.”

“No offense Nathan but she’s had worse than three broken ribs” Rose said. “Where’s her corset. Along with your bandages it’ll give more support.”

Nathan pointed. “How about you get that on her, and she can recline, IN BED, and I’ll get the others to come up here. As I assume that’s where you were heading.”

“Please.” Serena said as Rose helped her sit.

“And you will be here when I return with them?” Nathan asked half expecting them to bolt.

“I may be able to sit but I am in no shape to ride Mr. Jackson. We will be here when you return.” Serena said seeing the look in his eyes. He nodded and headed out.

Serena starred at the telegraph. Daniel didn’t trust Ginny and sent a watch. The spy had seen them settled and reported back to Bobby and Richard who decided that they were board and were starting their ride towards Four Corners. The telegraph had been sent two days ago, which meant they were close, a day and a half, two days (If they were lucky) away. They were bringing the whole gang setting up a camp outside the city just over the ridge. They were bringing the boys too. They called it insurance to make sure the girls behaved. They were going to wipe Four Corners off the face of the earth.


	7. ~The Wheels in Motion~

Chris paced the length of the clinic. How could he have missed this? He had read all the news from Red Fork about the robbery; he had seen what Nathan had dug up in his research. How could he have missed all this? And even now, was this the truth or just another trap. Nathan said the marks they had were abuse, and Chris knew that there were men who forced women to their dirty work.

The seven men had gathered. At Rose and Serena’s request Ginny was left to work with Mary at printing some articles for the school. Vin had set off to scout ahead and see just how close their camp was. JD had questioned the Telegraph office and had learned that the message had been sent on a delay. So Bobby, Richard and Daniel had already left Falls Creek. That meant that they had no idea how close they really were.

Serena was looking at Buck

“Please don’t hate Ginny. She’s a wonderful young lady and she loves you very much, I can see it in her eyes. She never wanted to be a part of this.” Serena was near tears.

“I don’t hate Ginny” Buck replied “I hate that man that did all that to her. If this Daniel arrives here, what will he do to her?”

“Kill her.” Rose and Serena answered together.

“Well then, Chris I’m going to need use of your cabin. I’m taking Ginny and getting her out of here till this all passes.” Buck said standing. Chris nodded.

“Buck will take Ginny to the cabin, Ezra and Rose will take the front of the town with Josiah by them.” Chris knew Ezra could handle Rose. “JD and I will take the rear here, with Nathan. When Vin comes back he can take the high ground by the Saloon.”

They heard a horse outside and feet on coming up the stairs fast. Vin entered.

“They’re just over the ridge. There’s about twenty of them.” He said “There are a few tents and a covered wagon. It has guards on it must be where the kids are.”

“Only twenty?” JD asked they all just looked at him. Buck headed out to get Ginny and go.

“I told you they’ve got cocky they thing the same amount that they used in the small towns will work here.” Rose said as Serena started getting up. Nathan was right beside her.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to get my son and Ginny’s son.” Serena said carefully standing.

“You can’t ride you said it yourself.” Nathan said holding her arm.

“Mr. Jackson I appreciate your concern especially now that you all know the truth, but my son is just out over that ridge. I am going to get him” Serena said as she carefully pulled on a shirt. Nathan just shook his head.

“I’ll go with her.” Vin said. “I’ll do all the hard work”

Chris shook his head. “I need you in town I need my sharpshooter.” “You got Rose.” Serena said “Union army trained sniper”

Vin “It’s settled.” Vin said as he and Serena headed out.

Chris sighed and looked at Ezra. “Get Rose a gun but again stay close.”

Ezra nodded and he and Rose headed out. From the clinic door you could see the dust cloud of the riders as they headed in.

“Nathan you stay here in case anyone rode around town JD and I will set up by the Saloon for the middle ground.” Chris said the others nodded and headed to their positions.

Down the street Ginny held on to Buck tight as they rode towards Chris’s cabin. Ginny was crying she was scared. Scared of Daniel and scared she was going to lose Buck.

Buck turned the horse off the path as he saw the gang coming in.

“It’s ok Ginny Darlin’ I won’t let them get you.” He said. Ginny just rested her head on his back.


	8. ~To a Boil~

From the front of the gang Richard looked though his spy glass.

“Daniel you might want to see this.” He said handing the spyglass to Daniel and pointing in the direction of a horse headed out of town. “Looks like she moved on”

Daniel looked though the spyglass to see Ginny on the back of a horse holding on tight to some dark haired moustached man. Daniel threw the spyglass back at Richard, he motioned to one of the men to follow and the two started to ride towards Ginny. Richard laughed.

“Oh my brother, I’d hate to be that man or Ginny when Daniel is though with them” He laughed. Bobby just smiled as they continued into town.

 

-=-=

In town Rose stood in the middle of the street holding the rifle Ezra had given her. She looked up at the buildings.

“Rose what are you doing they are almost here.” Ezra said with a nervous glance down the street at the approaching dust cloud.

“There!” Rose said pointing to the top of the stage company’s building. She tucked the rifle under her arm hiked up her skirt and started to climb up to the roof of the building.

“Oh dear lord!” Ezra said glancing up with a sigh, he was told to stick with her and so he climbed up behind her careful not to look up.

=-=-=

Vin and Serena rode up to the base of the ridge, they studied the path in front of them. If they were slow enough they could stay on their horses and sneak up on the ones left behind.

They started up. Half way up Vin held up his hand for them to stop.

“Stay here” He whispered “I’m just going to check ahead see what we’ve got in front of us.”

Serena nodded as she struggled to stay upright on her horse. The riding had loosened the corset, it was getting well worn, she would have to get Rose to make her a new one.

Vin dismounted his horse and scampered up the ridge, he pulled out a spyglass and surveyed the area, then headed back down to the horses and Serena.

“So how do you feel about two against five?” Vin asked

“I’ve had worse odds” Serena replied as they slowly headed up the ridge.

=-=-=-=

Ginny sat in a chair in the corner of Chris’s place, she was shaking. She stared out the window as Buck stood by the door.

“I am so sorry Buck.” She sniffled looking at the floor.

Buck knelt down beside her he took her hands in his.

“I am not mad at you. Growing up, my mom new ladies who were in the same position as you, at one point my mom was exactly like you. Now Chris may not really be trusting you or Serena and Rose right now, but deep down all seven of us know the truth. And we were hired to protect the town. And that’s what we’ll do. But I’m protecting you for another reason. Love. And I already told you I love you I know and this true revelation of your past ain’t going to change that.”

Buck leaned in and gave her a kiss. Just then a shot rang off clipping Buck in the shoulder by his collarbone.

“Buck!” Ginny cried out as two men burst thought the door. The one a short stout brunette with a six shooter on one hip and two Bowie knifes on the other. Ginny froze in fear, Daniel.

Daniel gave an evil grin and made a beeline towards Ginny as the other man went to Buck.

“Daniel please no.” Ginny cried huddling closer into the corner.

Daniel grabbed her shoulders and stood her up against the wall. He leaned in a licked her cheek.

“I love it when you’re scared.” He said sniffing her neck and hair “Makes you smell kinda sweet”

Ginny tried to pull away but Daniel dug his fingers into her arms. He pulled her forward and kissed her before slamming her against the wall. He brought his knee up driving it into her side doubling her over, then drove one of his knives into her forearm pinning her to the wall.

Just then a hand grabbed onto Daniel’s shoulder and spun him around. Buck used his good arm to plant a punch square on Daniel’s jaw. Stunned Daniel took a step back allowing Ginny to sit in the corner again. She started to work to free her arm.

Daniel smiled at Buck, blood starting to trickle from his mouth.

“Who are you to get involved is this personal matter with my wife?” Daniel said an evil gleam in his eyes.

“I’m her new boyfriend.” Buck said “and I sure as hell will be treating her better then you ever have. Didn’t your momma ever teach you how to treat a lady?” Buck asked

“No but my Daddy did” Daniel laughed.

“Well you are under arrest for assault.” Buck said

“Really?” Daniel asked.

With a flash like the devil himself was in his eyes. Daniel pulled out his knife and threw it hitting Buck on the leg. Buck dropped to one knee, Daniel laughed as he kneed Buck in the face knocking the bigger man out.

The shot rang out. Daniel was stunned. Ginny stood in the corner, Bucks gun in her hands. Daniel looked down as the blood spreading across his chest. He sank to his knees.

“Bitch.” He sputtered out though the blood before slumping down on the ground. The other man lay where buck had knocked him out.

Ginny went to Buck.

“Buck! Buck!” She called kneeling by him, he gave a soft moan. Ginny grabbed a rope and rag from the shelf. She took the knife out of his leg and tied the rag over it tight. She carefully grabbed Buck under his arms and dragged him out to his horse ignoring the pain in her arm.

“Bevis kneel.” Ginny said gently touching the horses legs near his knees and prayed the horse knew what she meant. Bevis knelt and Ginny carefully laid buck over the front of the saddle before climbing up herself. “Ok Bevis go”

Bevis stood and headed back to town.

 

-=-=-

At the Same time

Rose lay on the roof of the Stagecoach offices watching the gang enter. The first few rode hard heading to the opposite ends of the street. Most likely they were going to be trying to block off any exits from the main street.

It was their usual mode of operation, block escape, rob everyone in sight then burn the buildings. But where were Daniel, Bobby and Richard.

Ezra sighed again as he inspected the tear in his jacket from where he snagged it on a roof joint in his climb.

“I’ll fix it for you later now be quiet.” Rose whispered.

“Will you launder it as well?” Ezra asked as he looked at the dirt and mud he had lain in.

“Yes now SHUT UP” Rose forcefully whispered.

Ezra rolled his eyes and watched as the men took up their places in the street.

Down the street JD watched from inside the Saloon, Chris was across the street in the telegraph office. The men who had ridden in were dismounting their horses and heading into buildings. After a second they came out confused. Chris stepped out into the street.

“Something wrong gentlemen?” He asked gun drawn.

“Where are all the townsfolk?” One asked

“Far away from any of you.” Chris responded as JD stepped out of the saloon. “Now why don’t you all just ride out of here?”

“This ain’t right there ain’t supposed to be any lawmen.” One of the men said

“This town is big” Another said “Bobby lied”

“Who cares” yet another said “Let’s raise some hell”

The men raised their guns and Chris let off a shot sending the lead one tumbling backwards off his horse. He heard JD cry out and looked over to see blood on the shoulder of his jacket.

Chris felt the sting of a bullet graze his cheek, but he just kept firing.

 

Rose saw him; he was smugly sitting on his horse at the edge of the town at the edge of the stage building below. That was Richard, but where was Bobby. Not in the firefight taking place inside the town, they were cruel leaving their men to die as they just watched. Their gang members were expendable, just as Rose, Serena and Ginny were expendable to them.

Rose lined up her shot.

She didn’t know if Richard felt anything, but she knows he didn’t hear the bullet coming before it pierced his skull right between the eyes. The force of the bullet sent him over the side of his saddle, his body coming to rest on some barrels.

That should have attracted Bobby. Where was he? Rose scanned the street she couldn’t see him, she had to find him. She gave her rifle to Ezra taking his colt gathered her skirt again and started climbing down.

“Oh Lord now I have to get down from here!” Ezra just shook his head and looked to see how he was going to go about this feat.

=-=-=

Nathan watched out the door of the clinic. Josiah, JD, Rose, Chris and Ezra seemed to have it all contained. Once the shooting started a few of the men that had been on his end of the street took off, perhaps not realizing what they were in for. The gunfire had stopped; Nathan stepped out on the landing. JD, Josiah and Chris were standing over a few bodies; Ezra was walking up to them… Where was Rose??

He didn’t even hear her come up the stairs before she spun him around.

“Did he come here?” Rose asked fear in her eyes. Below the townspeople were starting to come out of where they had told them to hide.

“Who?” Nathan asked, in all honesty it had been quiet where he was.

“Bobby he wasn’t with Richard. Even when I shot Richard he didn’t come.” Rose said looking in the clinic. “Are Serena and Vin not back yet?”

“Maybe he’s in the mess of bodies the others got” Nathan answered

Rose shook her head “I looked, are Serena and Vin not back yet?”

“No,” Nathan replied.

Rose turned on heel and ran down the stairs to the livery for her horse. She had just entered when the hand grabbed her.

“Where the hell is she bitch?” Bobby snarled pinning Rose to the livery door.

“I don’t know Bobby.” Rose said “I thought she went to find you.” “Don’t lie to me” Bobby said digging his fingers into her arm.

“I’m not.” Rose said trying to pull away.

Bobby drew his gun and aimed it at her head. Rose closed her eyes and flinched when the shot rang off. Bobby’s grip loosened. She opened her eyes to see Bobby fall on the ground a knife in his chest. Nathan stood in the doorway arm outstretched. She looked at the wall, and inch beside her head was a new bullet hole. Nathan walked over to Bobby’s body and pulled his knife out.

“Are you ok?” He asked Rose taking her arm in his hands and inspecting the bruise.

“I am unharmed.” Rose answered as they heard the yelling.

“Nathan!, Nathan!” Ginny called.

The two exited the livery and saw Ginny riding up on Bevis, Buck lying in front of her.

Nathan and Chris were right over by her lifting Buck down. There was blood all down the one side of Bevis.

“Daniel stabbed him in the leg. I tied it but it’s still seeping though. And he was shot in the shoulder.” Ginny said as Chris and Nathan carried Buck upstairs.

Ginny say on Bevis shaking, her side hurt and her arm hurt but most of all she was scared. Rose and JD, who had come over when they heard Ginny calling, helped her down. JD led Bevis to the livery; Tiny the proprietor came over from his hiding spot across the street and led Bevis in.

“I’ll wash him” Tiny said. JD nodded.

Ginny leaned on Rose. Rose looked down at Ginny’s bleeding arm.

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Rose said scooping up her friend. As Rose made her way to the stairs to the clinic a wagon tore into town. A young boy about ten years old with coppery red hair drove it up to the steps.

“Auntie Rose!” He called “MOM!” He cried out as he neared.

“Hi Freddie” Ginny softly said as the boy ran over.

Rose looked as Vin got out of the back of the wagon carrying Serena; they were both covered in blood. As Vin neared Rose could tell it was all coming from Serena’s side.

“We thought they were all dead, but there was on still alive” Vin said as he started up the stairs. A little five year old boy with hair so blonde it looked white and stunning blue eyes followed him up, the little one’s arm was in a makeshift sling.

“One of our guards broke Emerson’s arm” Freddie said as he Rose and Ginny started up the steps. Ezra and Josiah were coming to join the group. Ezra had a look of worry on his face.

“Serena got shot.” Rose said “It’s bad.”

Ezra just nodded and followed them upstairs.


	9. ~The Aftermath~

Vin and Ezra sat on either side of the bed. Serena was pale, she had lost a lot of blood, but Nathan said he was confident that she would recover; her wound was much like JD’s had been when Mattie Stokes shot him. Only Serena was initially weaker then JD had been when shot.

Nathan had set Emerson’s arm and splinted it before protecting it in a sling. The little one was curled up on Vin’s lap, he hadn’t left Vin’s side in three days.

Buck was on the next bed over; he too had lost a lot of blood from his leg wound, and Nathan believed that the bullet had broken his collarbone. He’d tied Buck’s arm close to him to prevent the bone from moving so that it would hopefully heal in a way that Buck could still use his arm. He was also a bit groggy from being knocked out. He had woken up a few times in the past three days but after having some water went back to sleep.

Ginny was next to him also in a bed. Nathan wanted her to take it easy. She had broken ribs, dizzy spells from hitting her head, and Nathan did the best he could with her arm but he didn’t know if he would be able to save it, the damage that had been done by the knife, Nathan was at a loss to explain how she managed to use it to move Buck. Ginny’s son Freddie was sitting in a chair next to her. When she was awake he would help Rose get her sitting and then he would help feed her.

Not that she would eat much. And most of what she ate she would throw back up once a dizzy spell hit. This caused Rose to lay her back down then clean her up.

At least JD and Chris could be taken care of a sent off. The young sheriff had the bullet removed from his arm and then sent on his way with a sling. Chris had sat long enough for Nathan to clean and stitch the cut on his cheek before heading off to help deal with all the dead gang members.

Josiah at Rose’s request had said a prayer over Serena and Ginny. Said Ginny had been religious once and Serena was never bothered by it, but would often accompanied Ginny and Rose to church. (Back in Falls Creek they’d be taken by wagon to the church on Sundays and then taken back to the house).

Ezra hadn’t left the clinic either. Inez, Mary, and Casey would bring them up food. Nathan hated having his hands full.

 

Buck moaned as he attempted to sit. It was a little hard with his arm tied to him.

“What in the hell” He muttered as he looked around, his brain was fuzzy but slowly memories came back. “Ginny!” He called as he sat up straight ignoring the pull in his shoulder.

“She’s right next to you” Nathan said coming to stand by the ladies’ man. “She just fell back asleep a few minutes ago.”

Nathan carefully got buck laying down again as Buck looked over at Ginny.

“Is she alright?” Buck asked worry in his eyes.

“She’s healing.” Nathan replied.

“I couldn’t get to her fast enough.” Buck said his voice shaking “I tried to stop him”

“She’s alive Buck, that’s what matters.” Rose said from where she sat between Serena and Ginny’s beds. “And I thank you for that.” Rose stood and moved closer to Buck’s bed she leaned down and whispered in his ear. “You take good care of her, because if you don’t you’ll wish Daniel had succeeded” Rose smiled sweetly and went back to sitting by Ginny.

Buck smiled despite being slightly scared. He knew now how protective Rose and Serena were over Ginny, but he knew deep down that he and Ginny would be together for a long time.

Serena woke with a start. Ezra was right beside her.

“Emerson!” She said looking around frantically.

“I’m here momma.” He said waving from Vin’s lap. “I’m with Mr. Vin”

Serena attempted to sit, pain prevented her from doing so, and she reached her arms out to Emerson. Vin lifted the boy onto the bed and he cuddled up with her.

“Your arm!” Serena said tears forming

“Mr. Nathan took care of it. I have t’ wear the sling for a bit but I ok” Emerson said cuddling into his mom.

Serena held him close, she looked up at Vin.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Vin said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

“Mr. Tanner, I believe this is the part where I say. If you hurt my sister I will hurt you.” Ezra said flashing his gold tooth with a sweet smile.

Vin smiled and nodded. Serena just gave a small laugh, followed by an Ow.

Nathan came over to check her over and to give her some more laudanum for the pain. Serena and Emerson both started to nap. Nathan smiled.

“Well now we know they all will be alright” Nathan said relief in his voice. “Just got to keep an eye on Ginny’s arm”

Vin and Ezra nodded.

-=-=-=-

Ginny stood in front of the blackboard, her left arm still in a sling, she was writing on the blackboard, her students in front of her at their desks.

It had been a month since the attack, almost two since the three women had rode into town. Serena and Ginny made the easy decisions to stay in Four Corners. Rose figured since she already had the dress shop open she might as well stay too.

Vin and Ezra had helped Serena finish setting up her restaurant, she had snagged Inez away from the Saloon to help with the cooking. Serena’s restaurant would serve breakfast and dinner. Inez would cook at the saloon to provide lunch to those who needed it. Serena was getting around better; Emerson’s arm had healed nicely. He was an excited student of Ginny’s at the school, along with Ginny’s own son Freddie.

Buck’s leg still twinged now and then and while he could move his arm it still hurt a lot to do so, but he was on the mend. He had moved into the teacher’s quarters with Ginny and had bought her a lovely ring. They were still planning their wedding waiting to see how Ginny’s arm healed.

Serena and Vin had moved into the apartment above Serena’s restaurant.

Chris sat back in his chair outside the sheriff’s office. He knew these women were harmless, he knew they were good for this town. But he was still a bit unsure. He just didn’t know what else may pop up from their past and how it would affect this town.

Well he thought we’ll just have deal with whatever the future brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more stories :)


End file.
